(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content display apparatus including a display portion which displays a content and a touch detection portion, and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been an increasing number of equipment performing non-contact communication, such as NFC (Near Field Communication), by using a non-contact IC card (non-contact communication apparatus). In order to perform non-contact communication by using the non-contact communication apparatus, not only an antenna for communication (hereinafter, referred to as a “non-contact communication antenna”), but also a reader writer apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as a “RW apparatus”) which acquires radio waves from a non-contact communication apparatus of the other party to perform communication control is required.
Usage to transmit and receive data between a content display apparatus and an information terminal apparatus of a user by using these non-contact communication apparatuses has been also proposed. For example, usage such that when touching is performed with an information terminal apparatus to an antenna arranged beside an advertising display, an advertisement displayed on the display is downloaded in the information terminal apparatus which has performed the touching has been implemented (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Oren Patent Publication No. 2000-215278
However, also when a plurality of non-contact communication antennas are provided in the content display apparatus, positions of the non-contact communication antennas are fixed in terms of hardware, so that there is no correlation between a position at which the content is displayed and a contact position with a communication unit to be touched. That is, wherever the content is displayed on the content display apparatus, a user needs to perform a communication operation (operation for touching) at the position of the content display apparatus, at which the non-contact communication antenna is provided, and the user is difficult to perform the operation intuitively.
In the case of a large-screen content display apparatus disposed in a shopping center or the like these days, a position of an operation for content selected by a user is largely away from a position of a communication operation by the user, so that a problem of causing inconvenience in use for the user arises.